gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo23
Reelaxx.... jajaja porqe me tomas como si fuera alguien o algo que se dedicara a destruir o hacer bandalismos,desde que accedi a wikia opte por hacer la cosas bien y si me equivoque pero me EQUIVOQUE! ademas nunca me he auto-otorgado un reconocimiento a mi mismo ¿quien te dijo eso? no se supone que lo gane, si talves no en esa posicion pero no lo hice aproposito me equivoque sera porque es la primera vez que participaba en uno perdon por ese gran error que significa para ti,YA DA IGUAL! men SALUDOS!!!. 180px|link=:Usuario:Jose Franco(Mi Discusión) 02:35 3 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si que te auto-otorgaste un premio. Te pusiste una medalla de segundo puesto habiendo quedado cuarto. Y eso, amigo es incumplir las normas, y eso acarrea bloqueos (no tan graves como otros vandalismos)-- 15:42 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Mi compu es una **** Hola, Claudie, otra vez, mi compu se trabó y no me dejó editar NADA, por 3 dias, ¡¡COMO LA ODIO!!-- 14:42 3 Jun 2011 (UTC) :Mucho mejor así ;)-- 19:25 3 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Si, ahora no volverá a editar :)-- 19:26 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola, espero no sea mucha molestia pero, ¿me podrías decir cómo hacer mi firma, bieno cómo subirla? es que no aparece una imagen como la tuya sólo letras. eso es todo, gracias. Mira cómo queda mi firma: NikoBellicLoquendo07 22:53 3 jun 2011 (UTC) :Las firmas, yo las hago en photoshop, luego subo la imagen, y por último la coloco en la página de firma. Si quieres una, dime exactamente como la quieres-- 22:54 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdçon..... Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón........ No sabia que estabas editando, pense que te habías olvidado de colocar la categoría. PD: No hacia falta que escribieras todo de vuelta, puedes oprimir "Atras" en tu navegador y copiabas todo y luego lo habrias en otra pestaña y listo. :Lo intenté, pero parece que Firefox estaba decidido a joderme y no pude, no volvía. Bueno, no pasa nada, ahora ya está escrito. Saludos-- 23:26 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok, saludos. RE: MSN Sí que lo tengo, pero no voy a ponerlo a la vista pública (conmigo solo tienen contacto de aquí Expic y Jast). Cogeré el tuyo que tienes ahí y te mando la petición hoy mismo. Por cierto, del GTE me considero ya un usuario ocasional. --BL kciR 19:24 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Ok, gracias. Si no me llega la invitación, se lo pediré por privado a Expic-- 19:26 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola de Nuevo Bueno Claudie si no es tanto problema quiero renovar mi firma si estas ocupado tranquilo es que quiero cambiarle es el color no el estilo si no el color como el del logo de the ballad of gay tony Saludos de: :Claro-- 14:20 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Cuál fue el problema ¿Cuál fue el motivio por el cuál me bloqueaste?. Coloque una categorías, y para además me dijiste que era tarea administrativa, desde cuando es tarea administrativa colocar categorías y si me equivoco muestrame donde aparece en las normas de Wiki. Además no coloque porque quería coseguir logros y tu lo sabes bien porque deseo lo mejor para el Wiki. :Mira lo que le pasó a Carl555. Lo tienes todo en su discusión-- 14:17 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Si, lo bloquearon por ser buscalogros pero te lo dije arriba: no coloque porque quería coseguir logros. ::Bueno, lo siento. Ahora ya estás libre-- 17:22 7 jun 2011 (UTC) que tal oye hola primero que todo segundo hay un error de ortografia en los animales del universo de rockstar en la parte de bully no lo cambio por que luego dicen que lo vandalize y tercero me harias un afima por favor Nicolas Daza Diaz 18:25 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :Corrígelo, eso no es vandalismo -.- La firma dime como la quieres-- 16:10 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo Hola, ClaudeGTA3, soy nuevo en esta wikia, y te preguntaba ¿Puedes ser mi tutor? o lo que sea que es eso-- CJdelossantos 20:08 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro, por qué no...-- 16:11 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Excelente, ¿Cuando empezamos?-- CJdelossantos :Cuando quieras, sólo tienes que preguntarme lo que no entiendas-- 20:18 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Está bien, lo primero ¿Como pongo una imagen para mi?-- CJdelossantos 17:43 7 Jun 2011 (UTC) No, listo, ya lo descifré, ahora ¿Cómo hago para tener una firma?-- CJdelossantos 19:58 7 Jun 2011 (UTC) Artículo destacado, misión destacada y diálogo destacado No me gusta darme premios a mí mismo, pero qué remedio...-- 17:28 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Claudie!!!, pero tendrías que haberle sacado los enlaces que le sobran al diálogo. Saludos de 20:25 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdones Hola, Claudie, te pido perdones, MUUUUCHOOOOOOOS PERDONES, te pido poder volver a mi actividad en el wiki, prometo no volver a insultar a alguien o meterme en los asuntos de los otros. Saludos de PelaCapo 23:00 7 jun 2011 (UTC) o BULLYfanNO1 Gay Tony thumbTengo una imagen de Gay Tony que es exelente y mejor que la que hay, que te parecería verla, si me dejas ponerla, dejame un mensaje en mi discución en cuanto leas esto. El artículo lo estoy editando yo, así que ya la pongo yo-- 12:51 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Armas. ¿ Sabes algo sobre el Proyecto Armas ? Quisiera unirme, pero no sé a quién decirle, sé mucho sobre GTA IV, GTA: VCS, GTA III, GTA SA y quiero enseñar mis conocimientos a los usuarios de GTA Encyclopedia,¿ sabes a quién puedo decirle ? Gracias por la ayuda, Madd Dudde 14:39 8 jun 2011 (UTC)Madd Dudde. :Ehm, solo tienes que anotarte tú-- 16:37 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Pensamientos. ¿ Cómo se hacen los pensamientos ? Ejemplo: En tu discusión dice: You are Phil Cassidy - Grand Theft Auto Quiz. Perdóname por molestarte nuevamente, y muchas gracias por la ayuda. Madd Dudde 18:28 8 jun 2011 (UTC)Madd Dudde. :Eso son las citas. Se hacen con la plantilla cita, y se usa así: -- 18:44 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo lamento Perdon claude por lo que hice en el articulo de concursos no se como habia pasado yo tambien queria participar en el concurso y no se como ocurrio y lamento que lo tuvieras que arregar 19:12 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :Eh? De qué demonios hablas? Yo amplié el mío, no sé de qué artículo me estás hablando-- 19:14 8 jun 2011 (UTC) RE:Concurso Ok, trataré de comunicarme con él. Será dificil ya que el no sabe que quedo libre del bloqueo y por esa razón no aparece. :No, te equivocas. Star ya está activo, y ya tiene artículo, así que ahora tienes que escoger uno de los dos artículos-- 21:00 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sobre la categoría, ¿por qué la borraste? Existen misiones en las que hay dos cutscenes por ejemplo: First Date > Tanker Comander (o cualquier otra). Entiendes. :Me tomas el pelo, verdad? Es una categoría totalmente inútil. Qué importa que las misiones tengan dos cutscenes?-- 21:13 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Esta bien, nos olvidamos que dije algo o que hice, no se habla más del tema. Claudi Hola Claudi no quiero molestarte ni ponerte mucho encarte sobre la renovacion de mi firma quiero cambiarla por una estilo LCS de color del logo de the ballad of gay tony si no se puede de rojo bueno bye... :Te la hago en cuanto pueda-- 17:18 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Y se escribe Claudie, no Claudi -- 17:18 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdón UY, no esperaba problemas, pero bueno, si eso es SPAM, sepan disculpar, esa no era mi intención. ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar el asunto? ¿con no publicitar más las historias está bien?. Vuelvo a decir perdón. Y dejénme seguir colaborando, a propósito, no se que hacer para que las imágenes cumplan con la política, las que usé en mi historia, estaban ya guardadas en la wiki. Sepan disculpar Rony95 17:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC)RONY95Rony95 17:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC) El Comienzo Muchas Gracias Por La Bienvenida En La Grand Theft Encyclopedia, Me Eh Creado Esta Serie Por Muchas Razonas, Una De Las Razones Que Mas Me Ah Motivado Es En Hacer Lo Que Me Gusta. El Primer Juego De Grand Theft Auto Que Jugue Fue El Grand Theft Auto III, Cuando Apenas Tenia 6 De Edad, Me Encanto, Y Fue El Primer Juego De Secuelas En Yo Empezar A Jugar, Luego, Comenze A Jugar El Gta Vice City, Mas Tarde El San Andreas, Y No Paraba De Jugarlo. Ahora, Teniendo Yo 14 De Edad, Logro Obtener La Consola Playstation 3 A Finales Del 2010. Y Loge Obtener Mi Juego Preferido Edicion Completa, Fue Nada Mas Y Nada Menos Que "The Compete Edition Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City. Decidi Crearme Una Cuenta En Esta Pagina Para No Solo Estudiarla, Sino, Tambien Para Contribuir Con Mis Teorias Y Conocimientos. IvanVGBaez 23:59 9 jun 2011 (UTC)IvanVGBaez'' 9-6-11'' Duda urgente Hola, quería resolver un problema, lo que pasa es que mientras estaba subiendo una imagen, me olvide poner la licencia, por lo que se subio sin licencia. La imagen es esta: Guerrerapng. Que podría hacer ahora. Contesta por favor.-- 15:44 11 jun 2011 (UTC) :Arreglado-- 15:49 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ::¡Gracias!-- 15:58 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Necesito que supervise un articulo que escribi. Buenas Señor Claude, soy el usuario BROLY5783 y estoy jugando en la actualidad al videojuego GTA SAN ANDREAS. Estaba navegando por internet para encontrar maneras más fáciles de pasarse las misiones. Y acabe encontrando una manera fácil de pasar el DESAFIO NRG500 y desidi compartir mi descubrimiento con el resto de usuarios de Wikia, por ello me decidí escribir un artículo para una sección de juego del GTA SA, esta http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Desaf%C3%ADo_NRG-500 . Agradecería que le echara un vistazo para saber que le parece. Lo que añadí fue esto: ********************************************************************** Si después de nuestras recomendaciones, sigues teniendo dificultades en pasar la misión, hay algo que puedes hacer para que esta se te haga mas llevadera. El minijuego tiene un fallo en su sistema cronometral del cual nosotros podemos sacar tajada y beneficiarnos de ello. Para ello tenemos que hacer lo siguiente: Cuando el cronometro llega a 0:00, este desaparece y los aros siguen estando durante medio segundo, pues en ese medio segundo nosotros debemos tocar un aro. Si lo hacemos correctamente, sucederá que el cronometro no existirá y el resto de los aros estarán aun allí, por lo que podremos realizar la misión secundaria de forma tranquila sin que nos atormente de que el tiempo se acabe. Eso si, para tocar el aro en el momento preciso, tendrás que ponerte al ladito. Podrás ver dos videos de demostración en YOUTUBE1 y YOUTUBE2. (Esto dos enlaces). Las palabras YOUTUBE 1 y 2 tienen asignados unos enlaces para ver los videos de demostración. Por cierto, el truco si funciona perfectamente. Espero que sea de agrado. Adios. BROLY5783 19:58 11 jun 2011 (UTC) DESAFIO NRG 500 ¿Puede darme una explicacion logica del borrado de la informacion que he colgado en la pagina de DESAFIO NRG500? Cuando la informacion es veridica y esta bien redactada. BROLY5783 20:45 11 jun 2011 (UTC) :No estaba del todo bien redactada. Puedes añadirla de nuevo, pero redáctala bien-- 20:48 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Y por cierto, aquí no se ponen maneras de pasarse rápido las misiones, aquí se recolecta información de forma enciclopédica, no como una guía de estrategia-- 11:59 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Tiene que correguirlo el vigilante o sea usted. Si a usted no le parecia que estaba bien redactado, cosa que me parece sorprendente cuando estoy estudiando periodismo, pues corrigalo usted mismo, ya que la informacion no era tan grande y ademas es uno de las responsabilidades de los supervisores. Si se lo dije a usted, es para que lo corriguiera, no para que lo borrara. Era una informacion que podria haber ayudado a los usuarios del GTA SAN ANDREAS. El que esta aqui no lo va a volver a escribir, ya que tampoco recibire ningun premio y mi intencion solo era echar una mano. En fin, un placer haber perdido mi tiempo. Menos mal que el truco ya fue publicado tambien en Hobby Consolas y en Play Mania, asi nadie se lo perdera. Atentamente un usuario insastifecho. BROLY5783 21:01 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Latin Kings y New York City borrados??? Hola, Claudie, te escribo con ese asunto de arriba, sin querer confundí a Expicport de que le borró mis dos últimos artículos, por suerte, no se lo tomó a mal, bueno, vi tu mensaje del SPAM y la publicidad masiva de mis historias, perdón por eso, pero hablemos de éste tema que me genera algunas dudas. Escribí acerca de los Latin Kings, porque son una organización criminal real, así como los Crips y Bloods, saqué esa información de una fuente confiable según mi punto de vista, la saqué de wikipedia y de otras páginas y videos de Youtube que hablan de la influencia de éstas bandas en Europa y el mundo. Resumiendo, escribí ese artículo luego de cerciorarme que existían artículos como Crips y Bloods. Después, escribí acerca de New York, también sacada de wikipedia, porque es la ciudad que inspiró la creación de Liberty City, y porque vi que hay artículos que hablan de países y lugares reales que son y fueron mencionados en la saga. Resumiendo, escribí ese artículo al enterarme de la existencia de artículos como Estados Unidos y Tokio. Concluyendo, no lo tomes mal, es solo un reclamo de amigo, para saber el porque de las cosas, no quiero armar problemas, me gusta editar, de hecho me gusta compartir mis conocimientos a los otros. No quiero que me veas como un usuario problemático como lo fueron MikeGTA o Bart020, sólo soy alguien normal que edita en ésta wiki y que la consulta cuándo juega los juegos de la saga. Así que, respondé el asunto si no te es problema y tenés tiempo en mi discusión o en la tuya, pero es más factible que me entere al acto en mi discusión. Atentamente y Gracias por tu tiempo Rony95 03:38 12 jun 2011 (UTC)Rony95Rony95 03:38 12 jun 2011 (UTC) :Los borré porque eso se puede poner en curiosidades o en easter eggs, pero no necesitan su artículo propio-- 11:58 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva categoría Hola Claude. Vengo a consultarte si te parece bien que creé una categoría que abarque todos los usuarios enlistados en Love-meet.net. Te pregunto para que no haya problemas de nuevo como anteriormente pasó. Saludos. :Claro, claro, no pasa nada...-- 12:25 14 jun 2011 (UTC) que tal hola de nuevo pues la firma me gustaria como estilo san andreas listo lo segundo dile a los administradores y a todos ellos que voy a estar editando pero no como siempre si no buscando errores de ortografia listo luego no para que me bloqueen mi ediciones de la ortografia van a ser muy pequeñas lo que te digo es que solo voy a corregir ortografia listo asi que dile a tus amigos que si ven mis ediciones que no me vallan a bloquear listo por hay para cuando me podrias hacer la firma Nicolas Daza Diaz 19:25 14 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Lo hice bien? Hola, ClaudeGTA3, leí las políticas del wiki y me llamó la atención eso de subir las imagenes con licencia, subí una al artículo Small Town Bank (la que dice: Otro ángulo del tiroteo), ¿La hice bien?-- Kifflom 17:23 14 jun 2011 :Si, la colocaste bien-- 20:42 14 jun 2011 (UTC) una pregunta como pongo una imagen es que siempre que pongo una me la borran por que dice que es maraca de agua y sin licencia lo primero marca de agua no se que es lo segundo como poner licencia tampoco y podrias ser mi tutor Nicolas Daza Diaz 21:23 14 jun 2011 (UTC) :Marca de agua es si tiene alguna dirección de otra página web impresa. Las imágenes se suben por la página Especial:SubirArchivo. Allí, aparte de las normas, escoges la imagen, le pones nombre, una descripción, y hay una sección para poner licencias, lo cual es muy importante. Hay varios tipos de licencia para escoger, con su respectiva descripción. Solo tienes que esocger la más adecuada para la imagen que subas. Y si la imagen es de otra página web, tienes que poner en la descripción el link de la página de donde la sacaste, de la siguiente manera: . Y si, puedo ser tu tutor-- 21:27 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Bandera Argentina Hola Claude, te dejo este mensaje para informarte (si aún no lo sabes), sobre la existencia de 2 imágenes del país Argentino, está esta: Archivo:Gra_case_study_argentina_flag.gif y esta Archivo:Argentina.png, ambas subidas al Wiki por el usuario Gustavo2. Solo te quería decir eso. Saludos. -- 22:23 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya les coloque la plantilla "Borrar". novatos es que me fui viendo mi discucion y mire que todavia esta la plantilla de la version anterior de la firma ok listo Nicolas Daza Diaz 23:30 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva plantilla Te parece bien que cree una plantilla sobre las fuerzas de seguridad; policía, SWAT, NOOSE, etc... :Si, si, está bien-- 13:31 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Una Firma Hola, sería mucha molestia si me harías una firma?? Lo siento, me olvidé de poner mi firma pero ahora la pongo xD CodyBridgette 00:21 15 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro, solo dime como quieres que sea-- 13:31 15 jun 2011 (UTC) :Me gustaría una firma con la letra de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony; gracias!! :CodyBridgette 23:47 15 jun 2011 (UTC) firma pues si no estas muy ocupado me podrias hacer el favor de una firma me gustarias estilo san andreas preferiblemente verde pero el color es lo de menos bueno gracias--Nicolas Daza Diaz 20:44 15 jun 2011 (UTC) PAD y PMD Otra vez, no me gusta darme premios, pero no hay nadie más...-- 20:51 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Aplauso.gifFelicitaciones!! al menos ganaste un premio más!! jajaja!!! CodyBridgette 00:00 16 jun 2011 (UTC) :Jejeje, si no los quieres, dáselos a otro (a mí, XD DDDDD). Es coña, enhorabuena . --BL kciR 14:59 16 jun 2011 (UTC). una pregunta gracias por ser mi tutor y aqui va mi primera pregunta que es eso de historias por que un usuario acaba de hacer una edicion--Nicolas Daza Diaz 20:56 15 jun 2011 (UTC) :Historias:Portada. Léete eso. Ahí lo tienes todo sobre las historias-- 20:57 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Por favor no me bloques no me podes bloquear cada vez que cometo un error, si queres las saco o no pongo más. Carl Johnsonnn 17:37 16 jun 2011 (UTC) historias listo ya entendi lo de las historias pero viendo algunas en la de el desierro de san andreas al final hay una foto de un niño toda rara diciendo que ese era el a los 10 entonces no le ve improtancia con la pagina--Nicolas Daza Diaz 20:44 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Claude, no me parece lo que dijiste Hola Claude soy Rony95, primero, felicitaciones por tu '''premio y ahora, vi tu respuesta en la discusión, '''no se si es mi imaginación, pero acabo de leer que New York y Latin Kings son easter eggs?, en serio amigo, no me parece, si bien hay easter eggs que hacen referencia a lugares reales, pero hay muchos artículos con lugares reales '''mencionados en la saga y algunas organizaciones criminales reales mencionadas en la wiki y parodiadas en la saga. '''No lo consideres una falta de respeto, pero a decir verdad, no me siento contento, me parecía que debía decirte esta pequeña inquietud. Por eso te invito a que leas o simplemente veas artículos como Miami, Alabama, Japón, Tokio, Argentina, Phnom Penh, Estados Unidos, Texas, Ohio, Cuba, Serbia, Rusia, China, Macao, México, España, Francia, Perú, Chile y podría seguir escribiendo, todos son de esta wiki. Y acá te van unos últimos enlaces Crips y Bloods. Éste reclamo no es falta de respeto, pero no me cae bien '''que me hayas borrado esos artículos que podrían aportar a que la wiki sea más grande, porque esos artículos que están ahí '''tienen artículo propio. Sólo eso. Me gustaría que me contestes eso y que me dejes crear esos artículos borrados porque me dieron tiempo considerable '''crearlos y me gustaría crear artículos referentes a la saga que cumplan con las políticas, sin tener el riesgo de que me los borres. Sin más que decir, gracias por tu tiempo y que tengas buen un día. Rony95 21:29 16 jun 2011 (UTC) :Pues hazlos, pero hazlos bien, y si los copias de wikipedia, ponle la plantilla Wikipedia. Y por cierto, vi en una discusión que comentabas que era mejor hablar con Expicport por ser el número 2, pero no debes guiarte por los logros (muy mal) porque los usuarios buenos son los que mejores ediciones hacen, no los que más logros tienen-- 12:45 17 jun 2011 (UTC) que tal hola soy yo otra vez no se si es mi compu o en la pagina de splide stay creo que es asi lo de los comediantes la primera imagen si se ve bien pero la segunda y la tercera no se ven casi-- 15:11 20 jun 2011 (UTC)21:46 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola que tal, Claude mira necesito que me actualises, ya que dos meses sin estar con ustedes... Por favor ya que estoy como si fuera la primera ves, que vieniera a esta wiki.Saludos 22:35 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :Ok pero mira ya te la envie pero no me la has "aceptado". 16:37 19 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Te agregué-- 17:09 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, ClaudeGTA3, soy nuevo y te pregunto ¿Me ayudarias? Rocker2000 00:16 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro, pero dime en qué-- 11:59 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :Primero en editar y despues en la firma. :Atentamente Rocker2000 18:31 19 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por la firma pero la intento poner escribo lo que tu escribiste y sigue la misma-- 15:10 20 jun 2011 (UTC) 17:49 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro, porque pones un espacio entre cada símbolo, y no lo debes poner-- 17:52 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Que Tal... Hola Claude,vengo a molestarte nuevamente lo que pasa es que aun tengo problema con mi firma y me encantaria si me ayudaras haciendome una ya me estaban ayudando pero no le entendi y he visto que tu las haces y es mas sencillo activarlas como las haces tu que como me explicaban te lo agradeceria mucho,si aceptas me gustaria que fuese "FRANCO GTA" con letras de gta san andreas y la discusion igual que diga "Discusion" y que sea toda de color rojo. Un saludo camarada!!! 180px|link=:Usuario:Jose Franco(¿ALGO QUE DECIR ) 20:09 19 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro, te la hago ahora mismo-- 20:11 19 jun 2011 (UTC) men ya le quite los espacios y todavia nada-- 15:10 20 jun 2011 (UTC) 22:40 19 jun 2011 (UTC) En donde dice "Firma 2", no le quites el espacio, es decir, así: -- 14:07 20 jun 2011 (UTC) ya ya le hice el espacio y nada-- 15:07 20 jun 2011 (UTC) no ya no gracias :Capaz estoy alucinando. Pero yo veo una especie de firma no? Discúlpame si me equivoco. -- 15:46 20 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Eh... -- 16:24 20 jun 2011 (UTC) ::smoke si estas alucinando por que si no ves al final escribi ya no gracias-- 21:36 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Medalla concurso No me gusta darme premios...-- 18:37 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones por el premio. Si necesitas que de algún premio a alguien ó a tí, avisamé, no tengo problema. :Me hubieses esperado -.- bue, de todas maneras felicidades por el primer lugar ;)-- 21:19 20 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: 11 años Con lo de no poder tener cuenta... tengo 12 años los acabo de cumplir, ¿puedo tener una cuenta con un año menor? .-Niko2106-. 19:17 20 jun 2011 (UTC) 11 años Ya le he pedido permiso a mis padres, gracias por avisar. .-Niko2106-. 19:22 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Como me han comprado el GTA LCS Y EL GTA VCS, le pedi permiso a mi madre y le he contado sobre esta wikia y me ha dado permiso..-Niko2106-. 19:27 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Y si quieres podria dar de baja mi cuenta solo que no se como .-Niko2106-. 19:31 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Te lo agradezco .-Niko2106-. 19:34 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola 2 cosas: 1 tu podrias ser mi tutor? soy nuevo aqui en GTE y quisiera aprender nuevas cosas etc.... 2 me puedes hacer una firma o enseñarme a hacer una? la quiero como con letras de grand theft auto san andreas. gracias espero que respondas.Gtanovato2011 21:37 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Claro. Y para la firma, dime qué color-- 21:40 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :OK lo quiero donde dice gta de color rojo,donde dice novato de color verde y donde sale 2011 de color azul.gracias por responder RE:CAMBIO DE NOMBRE Ya lo hize (como 6 veces) ah si te molestas mucho no respondas MI FIRMA xDDDDD una pregunta que tal como hago para poner que soy colombiano los juegos que tengo y todo eso en cartelitos como tu que pones que eres español y todo eso gracias-- 19:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC)19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) :Se llaman userboxes. Para ponerlas, debes colocar el nombre de la plantilla entre dos llaves ({). Por ejemplo, para poner que eres colombiano, deberías escribir: . Y así con todas las plantillas. Para verlas todas, ve a este link-->Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Userboxes. Verás, por ejemplo, que la de GTA III se llama Plantilla:GTA 3. Pues para usarla, pones . Y así con cualquier plantilla-- 20:12 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Que tal amigo,te escribo para preguntarte si ya esta mi firma,NO quiero que suene a que te estoy presionando ni nada por el estilo no me malinterpretes lo hago en buen plan para ver si no se te ha olvidado jaja en fin espero tus respuestas. Un saludo!!! 180px|link=:Usuario:Jose Franco(¿ALGO QUE DECIR ) 01:02 22 jun 2011 (UTC) que tal men cuanto tengo que trabajar para que me den administrador o eso no importa cuanto sea tu dime y trabajare-- 14:19 22 jun 2011 (UTC) :Eh... Fingiré que no he visto esto-- 14:36 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Haber, Nico, ¿adónde vas tú con 100 ediciones pidiendo el puesto? Yo tengo +3500, llevo desde el 2008 y no soy administrador. Esas cosas no se piden, quedas fatal. Parece que estás diciendo que sólo te vas a poner a currar para sacar el puesto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si quieres tener alguna posibilidad, tienes que trabajar como el señor de aquí para llegar a algo. Si no te ves capaz, despídete. --Sonny Crockett 14:48 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ::PD: Céntrate en editar y deja de pedir por ahí que quieres ser administrador. decidido que tal soy yo te venia para decir que me retirare de la wiki aunque te dejare mensajes para paginas mal escritas y todo eso la primera tommy vercetty viaja a los santos no hay ninguna categoria 4 errores de ortografia-- 14:55 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :¡Pero vamos a ver! Un poco de lógica, Nico, si ves errores, corrígelos tú ya que estás, por que si le vas a mandar mensajes a Claude por cada error que veas, su discusión va a parecer una oficina de correos. --Sonny Crockett 15:15 23 jun 2011 (UTC) puedo sera que puedo crear una historia es que se me ocurrio un dia y es buena-- 02:31 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Artículo M4 Hola Claude, nada mas para avisarte que un usuario de nombre no recuerdo, pero ahi esta, hizo una edicion sin sentido al artículo M4. Trate de arreglarlo pero fallé xD. Bueno, nada mas para ver si puedes hacer algo al respecto. Saludos. 16:15 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Urbanización de Little Havana Como lo dice el título, creo que sería mejor borrar el artículo ya que no tiene uso, el tema en sí no importa tanto; esas son mis razones. :Tal vez sería bueno fusionarlo con Little Havana. -- 21:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) También es una opción acceptable; ya lo colóco en el artículo. RE: Una pregunta Estás seguro que hice un desastre? Yo no lo veo así, apenas cambie un poco la plantilla para que según de mi punto de vista la tabla se vea mejor. Quizás me "precipité" otra vez, pero eso esta casi abandonado. Ok, no lo volvere a hacer, tendre que ver que futuro le espera a ese proyecto.-- 15:15 26 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Estilo de redacción Ok, gracias por el consejo. Fíjate como quedo V.I.P. (misión) y dime si hay algo que cambiar. Respuesta De Plano cuanta insitencia en querer demostrar su Rango,tengo un problema con eso y lo estaba trabajando Incluso Star Falco me estaba ayudando el fue quien me dijo que despues de archivarlo aqui Usuario Discusión:Jose Franco/Archivo 1 podia borrarlo En Fin.... GRACIAS POR LA ADVERTENCIA CREO...... Perdona me novatez :/ 00:29 28 jun 2011 (UTC) :Demostrar mi rango? De qué hablas? Para archivarlo, solo tienes que poner el link del archivo en tu discusión y luego meter todo lo que quieras archivar ahí dentro, pero no puedes eliminarlo sin más.-- 15:28 28 jun 2011 (UTC) PID .-- 18:58 28 jun 2011 (UTC) :Gracias -- 19:01 28 jun 2011 (UTC) :: Pobre Salvatore (que le den, XD) --Sonny Crockett 20:45 28 jun 2011 (UTC) OK... Gracias Claude lo que pasa es que me equivoque ando algo desconcertado xD en fin,exagerado con lo de sangrar pero tienes razon jajaja. 00:15 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Una Pregunta Porque desaces mis ediciones! que tienen de mal tan solo complementan el tema como la de Vinewood y no es la unica,pero ¿PORQUE? 16:53 29 jun 2011 (UTC) PMD Felicidades! -- 22:27 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias! -- 22:28 29 jun 2011 (UTC) '''QHE HACER 2? En serio quieren la pagina tomenla por mi no hay ningun problema solo en hay fastidiatoniclaude 15:00 30 jun 2011 (UTC)